The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 December 2019
20:02-45 omg bae 20:03-02 ?? 20:03-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:03-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:03-27 fanaticbot-sepani. 20:03-32 senpai* 20:04-29 I need a review of the scene - so we can get it going in the right direction early. 20:07-17 (wave2) 20:07-21 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 20:07-30 \o 20:13-43 Hmmm. 20:13-52 Currently planning a better scene than this. 20:14-17 Sure, sure you are. 20:16-00 I'll write it up in private and then show it in due time. 20:18-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:22-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:22-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:23-26 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:24-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:25-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:25-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:26-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:27-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:27-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:27-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:27-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:28-36 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:30-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:30-37 I'll let Quinton1721 review in due time, already better than what I had before. 20:30-51 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:32-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:33-19 Name an activity Marshall likes to do, Quinton1721. 20:33-19 A hobby of sorts, that would belong in a shop. 20:35-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:35-58 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:38-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:38-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:39-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:39-58 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:40-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:40-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:41-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:42-07 Quinton1721, reply now. 20:43-09 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:43-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:44-20 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:44-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:45-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:45-29 Just disgusting you are doing it in secret, akin to the Democratic impeachment process. 20:45-42 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:45-43 Nonsense. 20:45-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:46-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:46-28 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:46-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:46-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:47-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:47-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:47-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:48-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:48-25 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:49-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:49-43 GIVE something, Quinton1721. 20:49-46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXv600YVNoM This is the best dancer- 20:50-06 True. 20:50-15 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:50-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:50-49 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:50-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:50-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:51-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:51-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:55-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:55-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-38 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:55-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:57-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:58-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:58-13 Alright, chess. 20:58-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:00-12 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:00-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-11 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:02-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:03-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:03-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:03-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:03-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:03-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:03-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:03-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:04-24 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:04-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:04-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:05-22 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:05-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:06-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:06-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:06-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:06-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:06-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:06-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:09-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:10-02 No. 21:10-32 Then name somethin' else. 21:10-35 I will soon show my doc to you. 21:10-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:13-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:13-59 . 21:14-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:15-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:15-11 Almost done with it. 21:15-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:24-04 "Ah, yes. Sit down, young Marshall, as I will now tell you about how it all began." 21:24-04 Marshall pulled up a nearby chair and set his purchase on the wooden floor. 21:24-04 "The extent of my knowledge on that topic is limited." 21:24-04 "Okay, then." 21:24-04 AWFUL. 21:28-54 truly 21:29-15 It is all gone now, do not worry. 21:33-23 LINK me the doc 21:33-36 In a few minutes, almost done. 21:35-47 Done. 21:36-11 For now - before you read this, I will give a changelog. 21:37-16 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:37-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:37-46 - Added a scene at the beginning to show more of Marshall's past and his growing maturity. 21:37-46 - Gave more description to Savannah's mother. 21:37-46 - Added description to Plant Empire, Li, and Yu. 21:37-46 - Removed mentions of "The Demon" and Marshall's question about Alchem. 21:37-46 - Mentioned Li being a friend of Samuel's and knowing where the lab was. 21:38-32 kk 21:38-37 SHOW now. 21:38-46 Just - 21:38-46 https://docs.google.com/document/d/19fiPn7ARvSovkHcAqEEKSlYJy5zKhIr4YWh94SSbWjM/edit 21:38-46 Read it and review. 21:39-25 playing risk online rn 21:42-10 For now, review. 21:42-15 NO "slight accent." 21:42-21 Normal man. 21:42-29 SLIGHT accent. 21:42-34 Otherwise, no prant and frower. 21:42-38 NONE. 21:43-49 If you truly wish for there to be no accent, I shall remove it. 21:43-55 WHAT have you done to Li and MArshall. 21:44-08 ROoke has morals, doesnt drink 21:44-09 Idk. 21:44-13 He does NOT. 21:44-24 besides, alcohol expensive 21:44-46 basically any other than juice, water, tea, and milk expensive 21:45-27 And he clearly bought only one thing, okay? 21:45-27 I think the scene adds depth to his character and ilack of morals/i. 21:45-27 It also shows his new maturity as he hates it now and shows to be thinking of the group at the shop. 21:45-43 For now, Samuel Brownlee knows nothing of Wen Li, and Li is not at the table. Neither is Brownlee. 21:46-05 Shown to be friends. 21:46-07 Nonsense. 21:46-36 Any proof? 21:47-02 Conversations in chat about how they were old friends and the only actual friends in TDL, etc. 21:47-02 It makes Li at the table less complicated. 21:47-10 So, can this be canon? I'll remove the accent. 21:47-34 Removed. 21:48-38 For now, Li, Blossom, and Samuel do not appear at the table and we get an intricate scene of them discussing it among themselves. 21:48-45 They already appear. 21:48-52 And it was kept in the rewrite, none of this.